


Returning the Favor

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Avengers One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce is Sweet, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Tired!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: Bruce notices you've fallen asleep at your computer and contemplates what to do next.





	Returning the Favor

“(F/n) come take a look at this. (F/n). (F/n)?”

Bruce softly called your name several times before looking up from his work, to see you slumped over your keyboard. He shook his head, causing some of his soft graying chocolate locks to fall into his face, and glanced at the clock. 11 PM.

You both had been working for at least 8 hours now and he knew you had been there long before he came in. He leaned back for a moment and wondered how long it had been since you got a good nights sleep, knowing that you already hardly ever slept well and now there was the added pressure of the assignment Fury had given you a few days ago.

He turned his attention back to your sleeping form, quickly noting that you were paler than normal and your hair lacked its usual shine. He hated seeing you this way, without your usual vibrancy and signature soft-spoken confidence. He stood and made his way towards you carefully and quietly.

You were a light sleeper but he hoped that your exhaustion would allow him to carry out his plan without waking you. He couldn’t even count the number of times he had woken with something soft under his head, a blanket around him, or a fresh cup of tea placed next to his monitor. You never admitted to it but, since it sure as hell wasn’t Tony, it only left you.

He reached your side and carefully brushed your (h/c) hair away from your face, you didn’t stir. He cautiously looked up at doors to your shared lab, praying that, for once, Tony didn’t burst in at the worst possible moment. Bruce swore that man had a sixth sense that told him where and when he would be most inconvenient. He carefully scooped you up out of your chair, cradling you securely to his chest.

You stirred briefly, only to snuggle deeper into the side of his neck before letting out a content sigh. He froze, his heart rate increasing due to your sudden proximity. The two of you had been dancing around each other for weeks now, never in front of Tony, you both had more sense than that, and Bruce knew when it came down to it he had some pretty intense feelings for you.

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his heart rate and then began to move towards the door. As if on cue, the doors slid open, to reveal Tony who was already in the process of loudly belting out, “I return to you my fellow science musketeers! The sun may shine once again.”

Bruce winced and Tony froze, taking in the sight in front of him, before twisting his lips into a devious smirk. You lifted your head groggily from its place on Bruce’s neck.

“Shut up Tony. I just need to sleep for… like…5 more minutes…” you managed to grumble before snuggling down into his neck again.

Both men knew that you were too exhausted to realize that you weren’t at your desk and after snuggling to just the right spot you mumbled, “so warm…” The smirk remained on Tony’s face and his eyebrows wiggled suggestively as he watched Bruce’s blush grow deeper and deeper.  

Tony mouthed ‘go get some bro’ before shoving his friend gently out the door. Bruce quickly found your room and managed to set you down on the bed without any further incidents. You grabbed a pillow, instinctually hugging it tightly to your chest, before he hesitantly laid a soft kiss on your temple, slowly backed out of the room and returned to the lab and Tony’s inevitable taunting.

~~~~ One, two, skip a few, 8 hours later~~~~

The doors to the lab slid open and Bruce looked up to watch you waltz in, well rested and back to your usual self.  He smiled softly before returning to his work.

“Morning sleeping beauty” Tony greeted tauntingly.

“Morning Dickhead McEgoston” you chirped back at him.

Tony clenched his jaw, he had promised Bruce not to say anything as per the bro code, a task that was already proving difficult. He decided to leave before it got the better of him, “I’ve decided you all are boring and I’m going to go be awesome somewhere else. Goodbye to you wicked witch and to your giant green flying monkey as well.”

And with that, he was gone. As soon as he left, you turned and quietly walked over to Bruce.

“Good morning Dr. Banner,” you said softly before pressing a quick and gentle kiss onto his cheek, “ and thank you.”

He didn’t have time to react before you turned and slid down in front of your own work. His hand moved to press the place where your lips had been as a huge grin spread across the quiet doctor’s face.  

Outside Tony rolled his eyes dramatically and decided to go complain to Clint and Steve about how it would take a millennium for the two of you to get together at this rate.

Back inside the lab you and Bruce went about your work, utterly content.


End file.
